Dress Up
by DesertRoseTemari
Summary: A five year old Temari ends up being left to entertain Kankurou, so she does something a little more entertaining for herself than him. One shot.


**Notes from the Authoress **

Well, you see, here's how it is. My siblings Stephanie and James are the same ages as Kankurou and Gaara, and I am the same age as Temari. We are basically the Sand Siblings of reality, since we have the same differences between ages and all…and we live in Arizona. So yeah. A lot of my inspiration for fanfiction involving the Sand Siblings comes from things my siblings and I have done. This one is inspired by something Stephanie and I used to do to my dearest brother Jamie-poo.

* * *

**Disclaimer **

Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

**Dress Up**

**One Shot

* * *

**

Temari generally did not spend much time with her little brothers at all, as she had many more important things to do even at the age of five. Besides, Gaara scared her, and unless her Father made her then she was not going near him. Kankurou, on the other hand, was just an annoyance to her. She enjoyed spending time with him when she could, not that she would ever admit it.

So when the woman that was supposed to be watching the four-year-old Kankurou dropped the poor boy in Temari's room, the blonde five-year-old had no idea what to do.

"Onee-chan," Kankurou said in a whiny tone.

"What?" Temari demanded while waving her little fan around. She didn't get many girly toys, especially not dolls, but she had been given her little white fan awhile back and she adored it. She never let it go, but it was becoming worn now. Still, she continued to wave it and try to create currents as if it was brand new.

"I'm bored," The four-year-old whined insistently.

Temari turned to her little brother and glared at him. She folded her fan and stood up, placing her hands on her hips and doing the perfect imitation of an adult. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Kankurou's lower lip started trembling, and Temari felt extremely guilty. She sighed heavily while placing her fan on her bed where it would be safe. "Fine. We can play a game." Instantly her little brother perked up. Temari walked to her closet and opened it, looking at all her outfits. She picked out a dark purple dress and a pair of her most girly sandals before returning to her brother and holding the dress out to him. "Let's play dress up. Put this on."

"But…that's for girls…" Kankurou said slowly, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Not always," Temari insisted while throwing the dress over his head. "Now put it on, or you can just be bored."

Kankurou sniffled while pulling the dress off his head, but he pulled it on over his clothes without any further protest. He really did like his Onee-chan, even if she wasn't very nice.

"Now the sandals," Temari insisted while dropping the girly monstrosities on the floor. Kankurou slipped his shoes off and replaced them with the too-large sandals. Temari observed him for a moment before walking over to her short dresser and sorting things around on top. She came back with purple face paint and a paintbrush. "I'm gonna do your make up now, okay?" She said cheerfully while showing her brother the face paint and motioning for him to sit down. "It'll look good, I promise."

"Daddy's gonna get mad," Kankurou protested lightly while he sat down on the floor. Temari dropped down in front of him and opened the bottle of face paint.

"We'll just wash it off," The older sibling argued effectively. "Be quiet, though, or it'll smudge," She warned while dipping her paintbrush into the face paint then starting a little pattern on her younger brother's face. He sat there quietly, flinching every once and awhile at the feel of it, but Temari continued as if nothing happened. When she finished, she capped the face paint and looked at Kankurou in a scrutinizing manner. "Purple is definitely your color," She said while reaching over and pulling at some of his short brown hair. "Purple and black anyway, but we need to do something about this hair."

Abandoning her make-up, she stood up and went back to her closet. After several moments of rummaging, she came back with a dark red hat with little kitty ears on top. "This will have to do," She said with a sigh as she pulled the hat on his head, ignoring his surprised cry as she accidentally tugged his hair a little too hard. "We'll need to get you a black one later."

She stepped back after fixing the hat and observed him again. Her brother made such a cute girl, although his hat clashed with his dress, sandals, and make-up. She would make sure that she found him a black hat, maybe a little more boyish, because her Father certainly wouldn't be happy if he found out that she had dressed her brother up like a girl.

As Kankurou started to look bored again, Temari retrieved a small puppet from under her bed. She had found it a few days before, and she never played with it in case someone saw it and took it away. Now she walked over to her brother and held it out to him. "Here. You can have it as long as you don't tell Daddy that we played dress up. Okay?"

Kankurou smiled brightly while snatching the puppet. "Okay," He agreed instantly, starting to untangle the strings. Temari put away her make-up and moved Kankurou's shoes to the side before picking up her fan and sitting in front of him. She waved her favorite toy around several times while glancing every so often at her little brother. He was having the time of his life once he managed to untangle the strings. She couldn't but smile; she liked to see her brother happy.

* * *

Ten years later, Kankurou stood in his room staring in the mirror. The dark purple face paint...the completely black outfit, despite the heat, complete with black hat that looked suspiciously as if it had kitty ears, although he vehemently denied it...a marionette strapped to his back.

He couldn't help but smile at his reflection. It was amazing how the little dress-up games he had played with his Onee-chan affected him so, even after all the years. He liked Temari; he liked the colors black and purple; he liked being a puppet master; he liked being different.

Not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

**End.

* * *

**

**Notes from the Authoress**

Yes, Stephanie and I did that to James, no, he did not turn out wearing make-up and girl clothes. James is the equivelant to Gaara, but since Temari would so not have the chance to dress up Gaara, it looks like Kankurou gets to be tortured.

:3 This explains so much, though. Please review!


End file.
